


The Crooked Forest

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, what is this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You shall not go,<br/>You shall not get near it,<br/>Or you may get trapped,<br/>You may get lost<br/>And you’ll never find your way out <br/>Of the forest of the red nine tailed fox’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this since November 2014 and last night just finished it. I don't really know... I really like this. I am proud of it I guess.. It's been a long process for me to finish this. I hope it gets the love I gave it to it.

 

It was forbidden.

No one was allowed to even go near it. It was completely, and utterly forbidden. The sight of it was mysterious, the air around it smelled like burnt wood, rotten flesh, some animals around it would stare and run, then come back, and run again, staring, judging, slowly making their ways closer, and closer…

But the curiosity of one should be cursed, damned. People die, animals die, all because of their curiosity. And that was his first, principal problem.

He was too curious.

And that’s why, that night at his 16 birthday, he found himself in front of it.

The crooked forest.

He started walking.

The trees curving and moving along with the air, the smell of death choking him slowly, the few animals, some wolves and crows around it observing him calmly, they knew. They knew soon or later he would join them.

Blue hair soon was covered in ashes, it was snowing ashes. The more he walked, the more dirty he got, his sandals and once pristine white socks now a grayish color, the feeling of it sticky and uncomfortable on his feet but he kept walking.

He didn’t have anywhere else to go.

-

A small town, hidden deep in the mountains, with nobody but the birds and braves knowing the location of it.

Full of scared, silent people.

Injured, sick, doomed people.

 

-

 

‘’She stinks of death’’ The old man spat, leaning away from the woman on the bed. Her round delicate face covered in ashes and sweat.

‘’Are you sure there’s nothing else-‘’

‘’She stinks of death, kid’’ He growled this time, practically running to the door ‘’You better burn her’’ And he left, closing the door behind him roughly.

Chihiro, a sweet boy stared at his mother, her clothes and pale skin covered in ashes. Blue long baby hair cascading at the side of the bed, shining under the sun, hiding her dying bony body.

‘’Aniki’’

‘’Do you want to make a bonfire, Tetsuya?’’

Silver locks danced with the air when his head turned to stare at the little figure in the door, baby blue eyes looking at him confusedly.

‘’Why do you want to make one, Aniki?’’

‘’Our mother is cold, Tetsuya’’

_Our mother is gone, Tetsuya._

 

-

 

_‘It is said that at the end of the town,_

_There’s a gate_

_A gate made of burnt, crooked trees._

_Snowing ashes, hungry animals_

_Bloody paths and rotten flesh,_

_You shall not go,_

_You shall not get near it,_

_Or you may get trapped,_

_You may get lost_

_And you’ll never find your way out_

_Of the forest of the red nine tailed fox’_

 

-

 

‘’FIRE!’’

‘’FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!’’

Water evaporating, green grass disappearing, people shining inside the flames, bloody red and golden watching the scene.

Bodies falling, animals wailing, souls burning.

The satisfaction gleaming brightly in a tiny smile.

 

- 

 

‘’I’m leaving, Tetsuya’’

‘’Good luck’’

It was the only response the small child could manage to blurt before his brother, his dear, loved brother took a bag and the rest of their food and ran.

Ran from the fire.

 

-

 

‘’Such a shame’’

‘’Burn him’’

**‘’ _Burn him’’_**

Kuroko ran and ran, rocks flying at him, people hissing and screaming, the burning child, the stinking child, the cursed one, the doomed one.

‘’GET HIM!’’

He ran and ran and ran, footsteps could be heard behind him, the growls of the dogs and the horses whining, Tetsuya ran and ran, eyes looking at the red sky over them.

‘’Burn the son’s witch!’’

Suddenly it felt cold, then too hot, his feet hurt and his weak short legs couldn’t hold him anymore.

‘’He’s near it!’’ A woman wailed, and stopped watching in horror where poor Kuroko was standing, practically about to fall.

‘’Leave him. Let the wolfs shred him apart’’

‘’But we have to **_burn_** him-‘’

‘’MOVE’’

After the blooming voice of a man, Mr. Saito, Kuroko recognized as the once kind lumberjack of the town, now his face dirty in ashes and his kind expression from one of disgust watching him, once he talked the agitated crowd moved, slowly making their way back, watching Kuroko.

Watching the poor boy in front of the gates of the forbidden forest.

The crooked forest of the fire god.

 

-

 

He walked. He wasn’t afraid. Why should he, he was no one. Nobody. A soul in despair looking for a quick and silent death. He suffered enough. He had nothing to live for anymore.

The crooked forest was silent. Its trees black and a deep brown reddish, no leaves decorating their roots. All was dead. This land was dead. The animals were following him. He saw a curious squirrel ran past him various times, a small deer running, stopping, watching then running again.

_‘How are they alive? There’s no food or water…’_

They were covered in ashes, like everything. Their land was burnt too.

So he walked. Closed his eyes sometimes, tired, but he didn’t stop. He walked. To nowhere, to nothing.

It was too hot…

… something was burning.

His sleepy eyes opened and he quickly turned around, looking at the furious flames lick the ground, the trees, firing them up, getting closer and closer…

So he ran. And ran. Why? Why was he running?

He saw his little squirrel friend being swallowed by the fire. And he stopped, he stood there watching in horror the poor thing scream and shriek in pain.

He stood there. Waiting.

_‘Come for me too…’_

It was closer. The fire was getting closer. The sounds of the trees burning, animals screaming, death land coming alive to scream, scream, **scream-**

 

**-**

 

Red. It was red everywhere.

From the ceiling to the floor, red. A dripping sound could be heard. Kuroko stood still for a second then sat, noticing his once white attire was gone, and now just a dark robe covered him.

_‘Am I dead?’_

He was sure he burnt along with those poor animals… or not? He felt the pain. The pain of the flames licking his body, their cold and hot touch… and then nothing. His eyes traced his arms, his naked legs. Everything was okay, in one piece. There wasn’t even the usual smell of burnt flesh.

A door was in front of him, old and dusty.

He suddenly felt he was being watched. And he stood up, shaking. Why, he didn’t know why. He suddenly felt like screaming, like running away. Something is coming, coming-

‘’Awake’’

A tiny voice talked and Kuroko turned around quickly, his eyes widening at seeing a deer. Tall, with long majestic legs. Its fur a mix between brown and tints of green, flowers were growing in its antlers.

Was he going mad?

‘’No’’ The deer talked again and Kuroko took a deep breath ‘’You are not mad’’

‘’How-‘’

‘’None of your business. Come’’ The deer’s voice once tiny was not booming and deep. Kuroko just stood there stupidly, watching the deer opening the dusty door and waiting for him.

‘’Move’’

Kuroko took another breath and followed.

 

-

 

Beautiful. Kuroko always liked flowers. His mother sell them around the town, trips to sunny fields filled with a variety of colors and sweet perfumes were his best memory. His brother would be there as well, and his mother would braid their hair with flowers.

Flowers were beautiful.

And they were everywhere. Big as a couch and small as an ant, from red to violet, a hue of a rainbow. It was breath taking. The deer walked ahead of him, ignoring the birds flying around and the sweet song of someone.

His feet moved slowly, watching in awe every single corner of the place.

‘’Shin-chan!’’

Both, the deer and Kuroko turned around and saw another deer, this one smaller and with black fur.

‘’Oh. The sky is awake’’

Sky?

‘’Do not shout. You will scare my workers’’

‘’Sorry, sorry’’

He was probably going mad, watching two deers fight and who was singing such a sweet song…

‘’Move’’ The taller deer spoke again, slightly pissed off while the other deer ran away with small jumps, laughter along with the song.

Another door ahead of them. Stony, it looked impossible to move but the deer moved it with no problems with its antlers.

They entered.

 

-

 

Bright. Everything was so bright.

Kuroko had to shield his eyes at the amount of light this room had. But once he got used to it, he watched in awe.

This had to be a joke.

Treasures, from gold to the most precious gems were scattered on the floor, along with small yellow flowers, bees running around and once he looked up, he gasped at the sight of a sunny day.

It has been so long since he saw blue on the sky.

The treasures shined beautifully, some mirrors stood between, reflecting the deer and Kuroko himself.

‘’Ah! Midorimacchi. Is the sky awake?’’ A deep melodic voice asked and Kuroko saw a god.

It was a teen, but no normal teen. Flawless skin, slightly tanned and gold. Gold in his hair and gold in his eyes, and Kuroko swore he was being stripped down by that look. Behind the god were a pair of big, proud wings. Snowy white and Kuroko just wanted to touch them, to see if they were as soft as they looked.

‘’Yes. He’s awake’’

The god walked towards them and Kuroko saw his legs were not normal human legs. He had lion paws as legs.

‘’He’s indeed a sight’’

A soft touch on his cheek and Kuroko felt the sun shine brighter.

‘’I’ll accompany you’’

And they walked to another gate, behind the treasures and rivers.

 

-

 

Kuroko’s dreams were made of vanilla and flowers. He saw flowers now he saw vanilla.

Along with chocolate, cinnamon, the delicious aroma of sugar and recently baked bread and cookies was everywhere.

Tables were in the middle of the room, filled to the brim with a variety of treats. Kuroko never in his short life saw so many sweets. He was sure he couldn’t even name a quarter of what was over those tables.

‘’Murasakibaracchi!’’ The god shouted, and-

There was no deer anymore. A tall man with hair and eyes green as the grass stood there, a white robe adorning his body and antlers on his head, big, proud and deadly.

‘’Move, sky’’ The man ordered and Kuroko followed stupidly, still gawking internally.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he was curious. If this deer and god were guiding him to his death, then so be it.

They walked along sweets, the floor even looked delicious and in the floor ahead a man as tall as a horse sat, eating.

‘’Murasakibara’’ The green haired man greeted and Kuroko saw the man on the floor. Soft looking purple hair matching his eyes, a bored, extremely bored expression and a munched cookie in his hand. A long tail covered in purple scales was behind him, shining slightly under the artificial light. On his head a pair of long curves horns, sharp and dangerous. Around him were small bunnies, squirrels and even dogs and cats, eating the sweets greedily.

‘’Ah sky’’

‘’Excuse me…’’ The three men turned around and looked at him ‘’Why am I being called sky?’’

The shiny god laughed and bells sounded in the air along.

‘’Because you are the sky’’

‘’Here’’ The tall man stood and offered a small piece of bread, filled with vanilla cream. Kuroko’s eyes widened.

In his poor, poor village having a slice of cake or a cookie was such a foreign thing. After the fire, the fields died and even bread was rare. In all his life, he only once tasted the wonders of vanilla, and it was in his 4th birthday, his mother spending all her savings in a small slice of vanilla cake.

He almost wanted to cry.

He took the bread and looking like a lost child, he just hold it in his hands feeling the soft, warm and crunchy bread.

He didn’t even know he felt this hungry in his life.

‘’Go ahead!’’ The shiny god smiled. Such a sad poor human.

And Kuroko saw stars when his tongue tasted vanilla again.

 

-

 

Another door they passed, and in another world they entered.

Dark, a dark forest. Trees as tall as a castle, the roars of panthers and felines echoing and Kuroko felt afraid. The deer, the god and the eater were calm. They acted like panthers and wolves were not surrounding them.

‘’Aominecchiiii!’’ The god screamed, loud and clear. Shining against the darkness he walked ahead, illuminating the path and Kuroko felt secure. This god was loud and somewhat annoying, but he was the sun, their personal sun, and he buried his ungrateful feelings. These weird people had been nothing but kind and he was sure even if they were walking him to his death, no harm would be done to him in that moment.

They walked through rocky paths, small pups followed them with curious red, brown and yellow eyes. Some owls even landed in trees ahead, observing them.

‘’Hmhn that damn ganguro’’ The god pouted and pointed ‘’There!’’ He ran and ran and Kuroko felt afraid again, the light was disappearing-

And he flew.

A silent scream left his lips, the air cold against his skin, the robe doing nothing to cover him. It was cold, then warm and it was raining. He was in the sky, the god ahead of him, jumping through islands and trees, and the deer’s hand hold him secure. It was too dark to see the ground but he felt free for the first time in his life.

This ‘Aominecchi’ guy turned to be the biggest panther in the forest, lying in leaves and fur, he looked at them like food and a waste of time. His fur was a dark blue, as well as his eyes. Long, sharp nails and a long tail that swayed side to side.

‘’Aomine, you didn’t have to make us walk this far’’ The deer snarled, annoyed and the panther yawned.

‘’I wasn’t going to move for you fuck- is that the sky?’’ Suddenly the panther was no panther and in front of Kuroko stood a tall, dark skinned man. Naked.

The god shrieked in horror.

‘’Don’t taint his eyes! Oh my god!’’ The god ran and took one of the furs of Aomine’s lair receiving thousands of roars from the panthers around, but he ignored them and covered the naked man quickly.

Kuroko was not amused.

None was Murasakibara who only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

‘’Do you want us to get in trouble!?’’ The deer shouted and before a fight started, Kuroko spoke with a soft low voice.

‘’Please do not argue. I saw nothing’’

‘’See? He’s cool. We are cool now shut up’’ Aomine yawned again and smirked ‘’Aren’t you a little too small to be the sky?’’

Kuroko didn’t understand, but he was annoyed.

So he did something he never thought he would do to a man-panther.

He punched him.

Midorima’s horrified gasp and Kise’s laughter told him he did nothing wrong.

 

-

 

Kuroko didn’t expect this after worlds of wonders. After a magic forest filled with beautiful flowers, after a place filled with precious treasures and a never ending sun, after delicious vanilla bread and cakes and a mysterious forests filled with beautiful deadly felines…

He didn’t expect the sudden heat, the hungry flames, licking the sole of his feet.

What surprised him the most, he didn’t feel pain. At all.

The world was filled with flames and burned trees, but ahead, Kuroko saw white. A white door. And before the others, he ran to it because these flames…

… these flames were the same that burned his life before.

-

Carpet, soft under his feet. A tall ceiling with intricate gold panels and red.

Red was everywhere.

And in the middle of the red room sat in a throne a majestic creature. A creature Kuroko’s mind could never create or imagine before.

A fox with fur as red as the flames that danced around it, with long nine tails dancing behind it and gold and yellow in its eyes. Kuroko was paralyzed, the fox’s eyes never leaving him, piercing him, his soul, burning…

And Kuroko screamed.

 

-

 

_‘’Help! Please someone help my children!’’ A wail and the woman was crushed under part of the burning ceiling. Children ran in circles, along with their pets and toys, with their mothers and fathers wailing and screaming in pain. Dancing in the flames. Dancing for the nine tailed fox._

_The fox stood in one of the roofs, majestic and untouchable. White and red robes, and tails swiftly dancing along the screams of the dead._

_‘’Seijuro…’’ A man, old and breathing heavily stood under the gaze of the fox, glaring ‘’You…’’_

_‘’I shall take my sweet revenge,_

_Father’’_

_The man screamed in pain and his body turned into ashes, his scream still echoing deliciously in Seijuro’s ears._

_‘’Everyone shall pay’’ He whispered satisfied, jumping from the roof to the ground ‘’Die you pity human beings’’_

_Seijuro laughed childishly, softly touching building after building, setting it on fire, fire that was never going disappear._

_He walked through the flames, stepped over the dead, laughed at their pain and in his lonely wait, now that his revenge was happening, he enjoyed himself._

_He was once called a monster._

_So he became one._

_And his eyes caught the sight of the sky. A woman, with snowy skin and blue long hair stood there, watching him, two boys with her. One between her arms, just a baby, and the other, a child no more than 2._

_Slowly his feet moved towards them, and they just stared, even the infant who watched him like the blind to a sun._

_And sweet, dear Seijuro smiled brightly to them, and stroke the woman’s cheek and then the baby in her arms, feeling her fear, her fear not for her but for her child. But the sky was happy, smiling and giggling, a sound so sweat and terrifying against the screams of pain in the background._

_‘’Such a beautiful creature you are… it’s such a pity you were born in that mortal, fragile body’’_

_‘’I will wait for you’’_

_And the woman screamed, her skin burning but not lit in flames. The boy besides her screamed and glared at the fox who ignored her. Such small foolish beings were not worth his precious time._

_And once the whole village was shining in pain and despair, Seijuro left smiling, knowing that the scar burns were deep enough to remind them of what they did._

_So he walked, and walked, lost for a bit but then he found home._

_He found home in the forest, meeting the sun, the ocean, the forest himself and the life on it, once feeling complete._

_A piece was still missing, but soon would join him._

_In his crooked forest._

 

_-_

 

‘’Wake up’’

Kuroko felt warm, and opened his eyes, greeting red and yellow and a smile.

‘’I was waiting for you, Tetsuya. My sky’’

And when Kuroko’s eyes observed the sky, finally, the color blue painted it, not the angry red from before.

-

Akashi Seijuro was a nine tailed fox, a majestic creature, emperor of the souls of the forest, owner of the lands and mountains, a powerful spirit and an overwhelming character.

Kuroko watched Akashi take a small sip from the cup of tea between his hands and smiled, feeling home finally.

 

_-_

 

The sky filled with stars was never so bright that night. Kuroko danced along with the sweet voice Momoi was singing, the fairy looking beautiful and gracious, even Aomine losing himself in such a melodic tone. Akashi’s tails were alive in flames, beautiful and deadly, but his eyes were drawn to the sky, to Kuroko, who with his soft hands removed the pain and stopped the flames, painting blue, letting the clouds be born again.

Below them was the village, full of life, life of the old. Souls from those who Seijuro allowed to experience what living was again in his world.

 

-

 

‘’They buried me alive’’ Akashi whispered, caressing Kuroko’s thigh with his fingers ‘’They dig a hole in the forest, filled it with sticks and leafs and lit them on fire’’ Blue eyes watched in horror ‘’And then they threw me in. And once the flames ate me alive, they buried me with rocks and dirt, forgetting me’’

‘’Like they did with you. They buried you out of their lives…’’ Akashi sighed and hid his face in Kuroko’s neck, grazing the skin with his sharp teeth ‘’You shouldn’t do this’’

‘’I must’’

‘’They hated you’’

‘’They are our people’’

And Kuroko saw disappointment on Akashi’s eyes for the first time.

 

-

 

‘’Aaah… it’s sure a change’’ Kise smiled, watching children run around the newly build village. The air was not filled with ashes and the sky was as blue as it was supposed to be.

‘’It is’’ Kuroko watched lovingly his achievements. All his efforts, all the pain and sweat he suffered and now the rewards were the smiles of the people, the peace, the land full of life and green again.

It was such a sweet sight.

Akashi sighed behind them, and walked away, his tails dancing with the wind. The sky and the god followed behind him, silently saying goodbye.

Saying goodbye to his old home and hugging the new one.

His hands found Akashi’s once he was at his side and squeezed it, and the fox saw the sky with fondness and a small smile.

The fox got his peace, so did the small village, hidden deep in the mountains.

 


End file.
